Prezent
Louis postanawia kupić Heinzowi zegarek, potem buduje z nim Parko-Brzydator, któremu chcą obrzydzić park. Fineasz i Ferb budują katapultę by się mocno wystrzelić, a Fretka z Jasmine próbują przyłapać chłopaków. Bohaterowie *Louis de Villiers *Jasmine de Villiers *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Fretka Flynn *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc Prezent (Odcinek zaczyna się przy sklepie z zegarkami) Louis: Przepraszam, po ile jest ten zegar? Sprzedawca: Yyyym... 18 dolarów. Louis: A, to kupuję. (w ogródku) Fineasz: Ferb, dobrze nam wyszedł ten plan. Izabela: A co będziemy robić? Fineasz: Dowiecie się później, ale najpierw pójdziemy do sklepu. Powiem po drodze. Fretka: (Zza okna) Teraz powie: "Ach, zapomniałem powiedzieć "Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić!". Buford: Ej, nie zapomniałeś czegoś? Fineasz: Ach, zapomniałem powiedzieć "Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić!". Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fretka: I jeszcze: "Gdzie jest Pepe?" Fineasz: Gdzie jest Pepe? Fretka: Wiedziałam! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Louis przychodzi do Spółki Zło) Louis: Dunie, kupiłam ci zegar! Dundersztyc: Zegar? Świetnie, marzyłem o nim odkąd mój się zepsuł. Louis: Jak? Dundersztyc: To było tak... Louis: Heinz... Dundersztyc: Nie przerywaj! Louis: Pepe Pan Dziobak przyszedł. Dundersztyc: Co? (Pepe go bije) Auł! Łap go! (Louis bierze magnes przyczepia go do Pepe i daje go na lodówkę) Louis: Już. (Pepe terkocze) Dundersztyc: I świetnie. Louis, a czy ty masz siostrę? Louis: Mam. Ma na imię Jasmine. I jest ode mnie starsza o 5 minut. Dundersztyc: Masz siostrę bliźniaczkę? Louis: Tak. Teraz jest w parku. Dundersztyc: Więc co budujemy? Louis: Zbudujemy maszynę by ją obrzydzić, zawsze jest lepsza ode mnie. Już wiem co będę dzisiaj robić, Heinz! Zrobimy Parko-Brzydator by obrzydzić park i wszystkich ludzi, którzy są w parku. Dundersztyc: To chodź. Zbierzmy się do roboty. (W pokoju Fretki) Fretka: Teraz oni gdzieś poszli, nie wiem gdzie, ale pójdę ich śledzić. (Na przedmieściach) Izabela: Fineasz, gdzie idziemy? Fineasz: Do parku. Izabela: Co będziemy budowali? Fineasz: Nieważne! Izabela: Ferb? Ferb: Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja nic nie wiem. Fineasz: No to już jesteśmy. To tak: my z Ferbem idziemy po rzeczy, a wy tu zostańcie. Fretka: (Zza krzaków) Co oni zaś kombinują? Fineasz: Przepraszam panią, czy mogłaby pani opuścić ten park? Chcemy zrobić coś fajnego. Jasmine: Hmmm... no dobra. (Wychodząc z parku) Co ci chłopcy wyprawiają? Trzeba coś z tym zrobić! Fretka: (Zza krzaków) Nareszcie ktoś mnie rozumie. (Podchodzi do Jasmine) Ej, czy ty chcesz ukarać moich braci? Jasmine: Tak. Fretka: No i właśnie ja też chcę ich przyłapać. Jasmine: To chodź. Idziemy do nich. Fretka: Fineasz! Ferb! Co wy robicie? Fineasz: Budujemy wielką katapultę by się mocno wystrzelić. Jasmine: Ale wy tego nie możecie zrobić. Fineasz: Czemu? Jasmine: Bo przecież... Czy wy nie jesteście za młodzi na budowę tej wielkiej katapulty? Fineasz: Tak, jesteśmy. Ale spoko zawsze ten wynalazek znika przez jakiś promień z nieba. Jasmine: Promień z nieba? Już wiem! To pewnie Heinz i Louis coś konstruują. (Do Fretki) Spoko, Fretka. Ten wynalazek niedługo zniknie. Fretka: Skąd to wiesz? Jasmine: Nieważne. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: A oto nasz Pardo-Brzydator! Louis: I odpalamy maszynę. Dundersztyc: Ty wiesz, że wcisnęłaś przycisk autodestrukcji? Louis: Ups. (Inator wybucha i strzela w pułapkę, która się zmniejsza) (Pepe terkocze o odlatuje) Louis i Dundersztyc: A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (W parku) Jasmine: Patrz na to! 3... 2... 1... (Kawałek Inatora naciska przycisk wynalazku, a dzieło leci samo do góry) Baljeet: Ech... dobrze, że już to poleciało. Jasmine: A nie mówiłam? Fretka: Mówiłaś. (Pepe przychodzi do parku i terkocze) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! KONIEC